


Hope was a mistake

by Sassvenger



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Comeback, Furiosa comforts Max, Hurt/Comfort, Imperator Furiosa - Freeform, Kidnapping, Max Comes Back, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reunions, blood bag, but no rape described, just mentions of rape, nux also comforts max
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassvenger/pseuds/Sassvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Furiosa fought together and won the war. Max is captured again and this time hes not only there to be blood bag. But gladly Furiosa and Nux are there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really think this fiction will be mostly about Nux and Max ship. Furiosa is just there for extra support.  
> Also I am trying to write this from Maxs POV so I am so sorry if the text seems simple and tacky. But it is just the way Max is thinking.

He didn’t know how many days he had wandered in the dessert.

He didn’t know how many days had it been since he left the citadel and imperator Furiosa.

They had once fought together with Furiosa and the wives against a notorious mob leader Joe. He had wandered for so long that he didn’t know how to speak, his beard and hair had grown so long, he was low on gasoline and he was so dirty.

Maybe it had already been 164 days. Or maybe 227 days.

He had no idea. He had lost of count time, lost count of miles, lost count of all the warboys he had now killed for attacking him. The sounds of engines and the vibration caused by tires on the sand was getting closer.

Closer. And closer.

But Max no longer cared. Why would he? Just let them take him, so he could kill them again and get gasoline from them. That _was_ a good idea. His damned car started rolling over it side, then onto its roof, side again, on tires, and side once again. Max somehow managed to crawl out of the car and got a few feet away from it before a boot was pressed against his back. It hurt.

A quick punch hit his head, then ribs, and then head again. He was pulled up and it rang in his ears, and he blinked his eyes. And then his hands were tied and the next thing Max was aware of, he was running, only a rope between his hands and the back of the car. He had to run to survive. Survive was his only porpoise. In an hour or two they arrived at the citadel. It was still controlled by Furiosa and the wives.

He was dragged into a dark room and forced to strip.

While his hair was being cut away, his back was tattooed. But the most important thing written on his back was probably: ‘Universal donor’. Of course, Max didn’t know what was written on his back. But after all the things they did to him, he was dragged into a small cage.

Of course Max fought.

And he fought like a mad dog, that’s why he was put on a muzzle. Some war boys spit on him and called him 'Mad dog, feral, wacko, wild whore’. The sun shone to his eyes and Max grunted very faintly at the pain all over his body. Then came the soreness and finally numbness. It hurt really fucking much. There seemed to be no hope and Max’s only wish was to live.

He wanted to live even after things they’d force him to do.

"Why didn't you save us?"

"You could have done more."

"You let us die!"

Oh, here they come again. Those damn voices. But they're not real. Max knows it.

The war boys were yelling something but Max ignored it, not wanting to know what was happening out there. Minutes later he felt the cage shift and he was dragged out of it. One of the war boy's hand was pretty close and Max tried to bite it. It only earned him another punch to his face. It sting.

Damn it, what was going to happen to him?

Another war boy came to him and grabbed onto his muzzle, yanking Max's head down and then a stinging pain was in his neck area. Max growled and tried to kick the boys that were holding his arms and legs down. But it was all useless.

His arms were pulled down and they were chained to the hook on the floor. Max grunted and yanked at the chains.

As if that would have helped him escape.

"God damn feral blood bag." He heard someone say behind him.

"I want his blood. Hook me on." Another one said.

Max could see from the corner of his eyes that the war boy sat on the rock near him and a needle was pushed into his arm. 5 minutes later Max could feel how they were taking blood from him. And since he was in this position, forced to keep his head and upper body low, upside down, blood rushed to his head. It was making him dizzy.

He didn't know how long he was there or how much blood they took from him. He had probably fallen asleep because now he was already back in his cage. He felt so tired and sore. What had they done to him while he was unconscious?

The next day he found out what they had been doing to him. Fucking perverted shits.

Once they had taken blood for him, the others decided to take advantage of his tired state and please themselves. They didn't have women you see. And Max wasn't the only blood bag they were raping. It was like huge orgy. It was horrible. Agonized screaming, pained grunting, whining for mercy and help. Max could barely handle it himself. Every time he just hoped that it'd be over quickly.

* * *

 

Max counted, he had been captured for 9 days now, every day a small amount of blood was taken of him. And his dignity, too. His backside was sore with cuts and brutal fucking had almost torn him apart. The war boys were hungry little bastards.

Max looked horrible.

His skin was pale and bruised and full of small cuts. His eyes were dark and red circles were around his pupils. He hadn't moved in a long time so his limbs were sore and numb from not using them. He neither had spoken. The only sound he was making was either a growl or grunt. He had forgotten words and how to make sentences in such silence.

On the 10th day came his redemption.

Furiosa walked around the citadel to see if everything was alright. She had immediately recognized Max in the cage. He was asleep then and Furiosa didn't want to wake him up. She ordered war boys to move him to her bedroom and clean him, give him new clothes, and fix his wounds.

* * *

 

Max woke up startled, growling and his fists clenched. He sat up in a blink of an eye and looked around the room he was in. What the fuck...

And then he finally realized the pain in his arse. He moaned softly in pain and curled down on the bed, pulling  the bed sheets over his shivering body. Was it over finally? Or had some rich fucks brought him here so they could continue fucking him? 

He closed his eyes and suddenly images and flashbacks took control over him and he was whimpering and trembling quietly on the bed. He opened his eyes again.

He could never sleep again.

But wait, where he even was?

Just when he really started thinking about it, he noticed that his muzzle was gone. And Furiosa walked in, face emotionless but still he could see the concern in her eyes as she slowly walked to him and sat down on the edge of the bed.

They said nothing but they knew exactly what the other was thinking. Max was afraid and hurt, in need of comfort o his beloved ones. And Furiosa was concerned and would take care of Max.

They sat in silence for a while before it was interrupted.

"Blood bag! Are you alright?"

Max knew that voice...It was Nux. But how? Didn't he die in the crash? Max looked amused, confused and relieved at the same time when Nux walked to the side of the bed and stayed there, a frown on his face. That frown didn't look good on the war boy.

"I missed you, blood bag."

Max raised his gaze upwards to meet Nux's concerned look and he grunted quietly before parting his lips very little.

"Max. My name."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nux and Max are having a chat in this chapter.  
> Also, yay, Max has nightmares.

Furiosa brought Max some food and clothes but he felt too sick to eat anything. He changed his filthy clothes, not wanting anything to remind him of the events with the war boys. Nux watched him the whole time. It felt so awkward to have a person like Nux watch him so intimately.

Once he was finished, Max sat back on the bed and sighed very faintly. 

"You survived?"

Nux raised his eyebrows as he looked at Max's face, he had to think what to say. 

"I was thrown out of the truck before the explosion. I walked back to the citadel and Capable took care of me."

There was a faint smile on the war boy's face and Max nodded soflty.

"...you like her?"

Nux widened his eyes a bit and Max swore he could see faint crimson red rush to Nux's white face.

"No."

Wow, what a simple answer. And Max was really surprised, he had thought that Nux liked her and she liked him back. He thought they'd be together once the shit storm would be over. But I guess he was wrong.

"No. I like someone else." Nux continued quickly and the boy looked down at his feet when he felt Max's gaze on him.

"Who do you like then?"

Max was really curious to know. Perhaps he liked Dag. Or Cheedo. They all were so pretty. 

Nux bit his lower lip and he stayed silent for quite a while before he looked up at Max again.

"You."

Max's eyes widened and his lips closed into a thin line, just looking back at the war boy. Wow, he did not expect that answer. I mean, Nux was sweet, caring and actually good-looking, but he had no idea what kind of person would like a person like Max. He was crazy, broken, emotionless stranger. Max's heart ached and his throat suddenly felt sore and dry. He was actually glad that someone had feelings for him.

Max had forgotten to answer and Nux was beginning to worry.

Max flushed and quickly murmured, "Like you, too..."

That brought a smile to the war boy's face and he could only nod, pleased to know that the feelings were mutual.

"But you should sleep now." Nux whispered and before the young male left, he planted a soft kiss to Max's cheek. feeling the rough skin and his short beard. Nux smiled again. It felt so nice. Nux'd want to feel his skin even more but later. He knew that the man needed to rest. And in 3 seconds he was gone and Max was all alone.

* * *

 _Max sat on the couch, some shows coming_   _on TV. He was watching it with her lovely daughter. She was just smiling and cuddling into Max's side to get some warmth._

_"Look at that, dadi!" She giggled softly and pointed at the TV screen. He could see nothing. TV screen was black for him. But she saw something..._

_"What is it?"_

_She only kept giggling and he could suddenly feel something pulling her away from him. He wrapped an arm around her and held onto her very tightly._

_"Ow! You're hurting me!" She yelled._

_Max's eyes widened as he finally looked at her, her whole body bruised and bloody. Her face was even worse. It was half skull, half flesh. All bloody and full of cuts. He gasped at the sight and quickly covered his mouth with his other hand._

_"Why didn't you do more?" She asked and her voice sounded far too sweet. Far too sweet to match her looks._

_"I'm sorry!" His voice cracked and he looked at her with tears in his eyes. And at that, her expression changed. She fell into the madness. As always in his nightmares. "You don't deserve to die. You know that, dadi!" Once she said that, she disappeared and suddenly dozens of hands were groping his body. White hands. They were everywhere. Going everywhere. He couldn't escape their grip._

_Hands on his arms, on his legs and thighs, hands on his chest and backside. Hands keeping his mouth shut while molested his body._

_No escape. He can't survive._

_They're everywhere. No escape. Too many hands._

_Then appeared the chains. Just when Max thought this couldn't get any worse. The damn chains. The chains wrapped around his arms, wrists, legs and ankles and forced him to stay still and spread his legs wide apart. And all the time hands continued to touch every part of his body. Leaving bruises, cuts, inside and out._

_Too much. White hands, no faces. Dozens pair of hands but no faces of their owners._

_Too many. He can't handle it. It was taking over him, taking control of him. He was loosing the slightest grip of his sanity._

_At this rate he was going to loose his mind completely._

* * *

 

He woke up to his own screaming and trashing. 

He was sweaty and panting once he finally realized that it all had been a dream. But it had felt so real. He quickly looked around and he was at the same place, on the same bed as before he had fallen asleep. He sighed in relief.

But how will he get over this? He already had nightmares about it...and who would understand a male victim of rape? That so rarely happened to men.

Max stood up from the bed and walked around. After a few minutes of exploring he found a bathroom-like room and grabbed a cloth to wipe the sweat away. He finished that quickly and got back to bed as he didn't want to make other people worried. Because if they got worried, he'd have to explain and that wouldn't come out nice. Not nice at all.

When he got to the bed, unfortunately Nux was already there. Damn it. Max didn't even hear him walking in.

"I heard you scream." Nux said quietly and damn it, he had that concerned look on his face again.

"Mhm."

Nux looked unpleased with Max's response but he wouldn't say anything more until Max sat down on the bed.

"Was it a nightmare? Or did you fall from the bed." 

The boy looked so determined to get Max to answer. Shame. What a waste. He shouldn't worry over some crazy old man.

"No."

And Nux looked so much like some wife of his who wouldn't believe anything what he says. He had quite slim face and smooth skin, he looked so much like his wife. But y'know, a male version of her.

It was getting awfully quiet again. No.

_"How does it feel, dog?"_

Max shivered. It wasn't cold but his arms were shivering.

_"Don't you like to be used, whore?"_

Cold shivers went down his back.

_"Oh, I think you enjoy this too, feral!"_

Max's fingers were twitching and he felt uneasy, like the hands were touching him again. Touching everything. Yet nothing.

"Are you alright?" Nux asked.

And then Max passed out.


End file.
